A Hero's Death
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: I was breathless for the first time in like… forever. But, as I gazed up at the white flowing staircase in front of me I thought that maybe... just maybe being breathless isn’t such a bad thing after all.
1. A Killer Rejection

**Title: A Hero's Death**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for Character death and mentioning of cutting and suicidal thoughts. Rating may go up. **

**Summary: I was breathless for the first time in like… forever. But, as I gazed up at the white flowing staircase in front of me I thought that maybe... just maybe being breathless isn't such a bad thing after all. **

**A/N: This story has a major character death. READ THE WHOLE THING IT GETS REALLY GOOD!!!!! Well at least I think that. I may be wrong lol!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans… that is a fact and facts are truths. **

**A Hero's Death Chapter 1 A Killer Rejection:**

I have the biggest mouth in the world. No really I do. It is a fact and facts are truths. So… if someone said that you _have_ to breathe in order to live than that would be a truth. Which means it is a fact.

It is also a fact that some things can take me by surprise. Well not "some… _things_" more of a some "_one_," Yes someone can surprise me. In fact she always does. Each and everyday. Although yesterday she surprised me… too much.

I was walking in the hall and I passed her. I decided that I was finally going to ask her out. Well I did ask her out. She smiled and said, "No!"

The next thing I knew Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all around me. I was moving yet at the same time I wasn't. I was on this bed inside a room that was moving. People were cramped around me. I guess there wasn't a lot of room. I could hear cars going by. I think I was in an ambulance.

I could see my heart monitor. It was beeping really fast.

Then… then it sort of slowed down. I kept screaming at it to beat faster. BEAT FASTER!

But it never did.

It was went slower and slower and slower and slower and slower and slower and slower slower slower slower slower slower slower slower slower S l o w e r…………….………………………………………………………………

Then it stopped.

My memories were coming back to me.

I asked Raven out. She said no. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all around me yelling cursed nothings.

It was like I was watching an old black and white film without sound. But some words and phrases were reaching my ears.

I picked out a few.

"Beast Boy… dude slow down man… come on you can do it just a… hold… Beast… NO!!!!!"

The last thing I heard was not what I expected to hear. I think now why didn't anyone scream, yell, holler, anything?!

No the last thing I heard was a sob.

It's kinda ironic… (Whoa **BIG** word even for me!) When you think about it.

What I'm trying to say is hard. I'll try to explain it.

Well for a start when the others were making their speeches _she_ said that her world ended…

It is ironic because yesterday morning before this whole 'issue' I had been reading, The Hollow Men by T.S. Eliot.

I remember the final words to the poem:

_This is the way the world ends_

_This is the way the world ends_

_This is the way the world ends_

_Not with a bang but a whimper. _

Now screaming and yelling THAT is a **BANG**!

But silent tears and sobs… that is a whimper.

The other way this was ironic is that the girl who said she lost her world was the one who sobbed. At the same time it is her own fault that she lost her world.

"We always hurt the ones we love the most,"-quote by some dead dude.

It applies here… trust me.

You're probably wondering what the hell is going on.

Well… my name is Beast Boy.

And I died last night.

**P.S. Ok so that's the end of the first chapter. Don't worry I already have it all written out. It's not going to be like my other fics where I start it and never finish. Although I'm working on updating everything that needs to be updated to night!!!!!**

**Ok so I hope you liked this. **

**And let me know what you think!**

**-Hero Out-**


	2. Of Angels And Demons

**Title: A Hero's Death**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for Character death and mentioning of cutting and suicidal thoughts. Rating may go up. **

**Summary: I was breathless for the first time in like… forever. But, as I gazed up at the white flowing staircase in front of me I thought that maybe... just maybe being breathless isn't such a bad thing after all. **

**A/N: This story has a major character death. READ THE WHOLE THING IT GETS REALLY GOOD!!!!! Well at least I think that. I may be wrong lol!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans… that is a fact and facts are truths. **

**A Hero's Death Chapter 2 Of Angels & Demons:**

I'm looking at her now and I see pain, agony, hurt, and loss.

Looking into her amethyst eyes was like watching a hurricane; so many emotions going wild all at the same time. It killed me (no pun intended) to see her in such chaos.

I can't look at her anymore. So I look to my left. Robin is holding Star who, intern, is crying hard.

'Robin I've never seen you look so vulnerable… like a little child.'

He had tears flowing endlessly… but he made no sound.

Cyborg was sitting on the other side of Starfire. He wasn't crying. Although he looked close to tears.

He already cried enough.

Actually, he had cried all last night and had been silent all morning.

It was powerful… Cy's silence… his muteness. It shook me like nothing else.

It… it broke me.

I looked at the team. We looked like fallen Angels. Technically… I think I was an Angel.

It's kinda funny, I'm almost certain that if a bad guy attacked right now we… I mean "they"… wouldn't be ready.

Raven already blew up half the Tower this morning. Cy's weight room was destroyed. He was so mad.

I hope he wasn't mad at me…

Star didn't even make her gross pudding… she didn't even smile.

Slade robbed a bank this morning… and Robin ignored it.

I think the worst part of this "incident" was that there was no "bad guy" for the Titans to blame.

An Angel was at fault, and the "Teen Titans" couldn't hurt an Angel. Even though she is already hurting; beating herself up.

She cut again this morning…

I knew she had been cutting ever since we got rid of her father.

It's funny you'd think she'd be happy that he got rid of Trigon. I think she still feels evil, and I'm sure yesterday's event is only making it worse.

However a few good things have come out of this: Robin and Starfire are now much closer. They spent the whole night in each others arms.

'Took 'em long enough,' I laughed out loud.

The church didn't reply.

No echoes.

I should have figured there would be none.

I mean after all I'm-

My train of though was lost as a bright light shone in my face.

The second most beautiful Angel I had even seen slowly descended from seemingly out of nowhere.

It had enormous silver-white wings. They looked so soft that I had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke one.

It also had large eyes. They were green… not emerald like my eyes, but a pale kind of green.

Still it was gorgeous.

I really liked its hair. It was as brown as the Earth and it cascaded down its back in perfect ringlets. There was a plain… not shiny… just plain, black ribbon tied in its hair.

It kinda reminded me of my mom. Not so much in appearance but in its eyes. They were my mom's eyes.

I really miss you mom…

Well I get to see you soon.

The Angel had this look in its eyes. It was a mixture of pity, woe, sadness, pain, and regret.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me for a long time.

Just staring.

Thinking I assume.

Then she whispered one word that froze my body and caused a slight fear to fill me up.

"Death."

**P.S. OK… so there is the second chapter. **

**I hope you like this so far. There will probably be only 10 chapters. But, hey who knows it may turn into a full blown novel… I really hope not though lol. **

**Please review!**

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
